thefreshtvfandomcom-20200214-history
I Love You, I Love You Knots
I Love You, I Love You Knots is the 4th episode of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. Plot Summary Act 1 The episode begins the same as the previous two: with Jasmine heading out to forage for the morning's meal. Samey asks if she needs help, and the latter seems suspicious of "Amy" for behaving so nicely. Samey then directs a rude comment at Jasmine, who comments that she's getting the hang of acting like her sister. In the confessional, Samey informs the audience that Jasmine remains the only person aware of what happened previously. She notably has imitated Amy's mole by putting a blueberry under her right eye. The friends meet Shawn in the forest as usual. Jasmine asks if he would like to join them to pick berries. However, he withdraws and instead jumps into a nearby bush. He pulls companion Dave in with him in the process. Shawn is still terrified of his feelings for Jasmine (or, more specifically, the possibility of her turning into a zombie and him not being able to kill her). Dave observes his friend's growing attraction towards her, eventually going off on a tangent that makes him comment, "This place is weird.". With Rodney and Scarlett, she prevents him from stepping in raccoon feces, which makes his rosy cheeks blush and fall in love with her. He then sees Samey eating during breakfast and falls for her. Rodney realizes that now he has three "girlfriends" (Amy, Jasmine, and Scarlett) and is conflicted on how to choose between them. Pimâpotew Kinosewak discuss how the berries "Amy" gathered are better than anything Samey ever got. She is visibly angry before Chris gathers everyone for the challenge. Ella invites Sugar to sit next to her, but the latter pushes her off for the issue of "camera time." Chris reprimands Ella for instigating fights with her team mate. She attempts to counter it, but he begins the challenge without letting her speak. Topher compliments Chris, but the host is noticeably irritated at him for doing so. The challenge is an intensified version of Truth or Dare, called "Truth or Scare". Above Chris is a wheel that will randomly select a contestant along with a halo (truth) or a flame (scare). If someone fails a scare or is untruthful, their whole team is shocked with the help of electric collars encircling everyone's neck. During the explanation, the wheel displays Amy's image, and Samey looks on guiltily. Chris introduces Clucky, a chicken with the ability to detect when someone's lying. As Amy is the first spun, Samey is the first to participate. Chris asks her who she hates the most. Samey confesses that it's Amy. Clucky verifies that she's telling the truth, but the others are confused that she supposedly hates herself. Topher calls it "deep." When she seems she is going to admit the truth, Jasmine stands up and reassures "Amy" that Samey's failures weren't her fault. The other contestants agree while badmouthing Samey. Rodney gets truth and has to answer who he thinks is the most attractive girl on the island. He struggles between choosing from "Amy," Jasmine and Scarlett. Sugar interrupts that it's her, and Rodney goes along with it. Clucky then shocks Rodney and his team. Sugar becomes agitated and says that the chicken is "broken." Ella attempts to cheer her up, but ends up making her fume even more. The next camper to be spun is Sky, who is required to drink an entire jug of mineral water in under thirty seconds. She goes incredibly slowly with her team commenting on her frustrating speed. Shawn takes control by shaking the jug and spraying the liquid into Sky's mouth. He states that it's just another zombie survival tactic. She burps, but it's excessively minor, contrary to what Jasmine and the others suspect. Topher is disappointed by the lack of drama. Sky's stomach is still rumbling, prompting her team members to sit away from her. Next it is Max's turn. He is assigned truth. Clucky approaches him and he recoils as Chris asks what he is most afraid of. Max insists that he fears nothing, earning his team a shock. Dave goes after him. He is okay with telling the truth and claims he has nothing to hide. However, he gets scare instead. Challenging Dave's germ sensitivity, Chris says he must kiss the mouth of a contestant sitting next to him: Shawn or Sky. Shawn bolts without a single word. Dave is elated and the two lean in to satisfy the challenge, but Sky belches in his face. In the confessional, she reveals she has a habit of doing this whenever she's nervous (like when in the presence of a guy she likes), but persists that it was the mineral water that caused it. Waneyihtam Maskwak is electrocuted. Shawn is dared to pick his nose and wipe it on a competitor next to him. There is no one to his left, and Dave takes hint by automatically getting up and running away. Shawn shoots a "snot rocket" at him, covering Dave in mucus. Clearly in disgust, he attempts to calm himself down. Chris corrects that he had to pick his nose, not shoot a rocket, and so, Maskwak fails again. It is Ella's turn next and she is selected to answer a question. She welcomes Clucky onto her lap, and Chris asks what she would change about herself if she could. She replies she would change whatever is preventing her and Sugar from being friends. The latter notices when she begins using "pageant speak" and lunges at her. Dave and Shawn hold her back. Even though Clucky judges Ella's answer as truth, Chris declares there's no way it could be and electrocutes the team anyway. The following challenges proceed quickly. Sky puts braces on a beaver, Rodney refuses to answer who he would save from his team, Scarlett beautifies a bear, and Jasmine feeds an iguana with just her mouth. Rodney simply sighs when it is his turn, resulting in Kinosewak being shocked once again. Sugar eats a tarantula although all she had to do was pet it, but it still counts, though. After this, Chris ends the game and announces a "sudden death" round, during which each team will be represented by one person: Rodney for Kinosewak. There are no truths in the next round, only scares, which makes Rodney taunt Clucky, telling her he eats six eggs a day and rubs his tummy. Ella is selected for Maskwak. Rodney then flexes his muscles saying, "Bring on the scares!" The challenge is to untie a bag containing a remote. The winner is the camper who retrieves the control and shocks their opposing team. Rodney's fingers are too large, while Ella easily gets hers open. She tries to offer him some help, but she is urged to press the button, shock Kinosewak, and win. She decides that she can't do it. However, Clucky snatches the remote and repeatedly shocks Team Kinosewak for Rodney's words and it also shocked Team Maskwak. After the challenge, Dave and Sky meet up, but she becomes nervous again and runs away. Her belching can be heard in the distance as he begs no one in particular for a "sign" of how she feels. Act 3/The Elimination Ceremony At the elimination ceremony, Chris gave the marshmallows to Max, Topher, Jasmine and Samey (Amy). Which leaves Rodney and Scarlett the bottom two. Chris struggles to explain why Scarlett could be going home and eventually gives up. Scarlett receives the final marshmallow and Rodney is put into the Cannon of Shame, eliminating himself in the process. Before he is shot, he clumsily confesses his love for Amy, Jasmine, and Scarlett. But Chris told Rodney to hold that thought and at the last second, Rodney was shot out of the cannon. Then he spots through the binoculars in the distance is a battleship that Rodney landed on and Chris signs off the episode afterwards. Trivia General *Topher is the only competitor not to participate in the challenge. *Sky reveals she has a habit of belching when she gets nervous. *This is the first episode written by Miles Smith. *Rodney reveals in this episode that he eats six eggs a day. *This is the first episode in which Ella doesn't sing at all. *Similar to Suckers Punched, Chris had rigged the challenge to make sure that most of the contestants are required to perform or answer a question they had problem with. Continuity *This is the third challenge to reference the game "Truth or Dare", the other times were I Triple Dog Dare You! and Truth or Laser Shark. *This is the second episode containing the phrase, 'I love you', the first being I Love You, Grease Pig! References *Shawn calls zombies "walkers" in this episode, a possible nod to the popular apocalyptic franchise The Walking Dead. *Sugar believing she had to eat the tarantula is likely a nod to the Survivor Smorgasbord challenge used in Survivor, which in one season did have contestants eat a tarantula. *Clucky is carted off the island restrained in a manner similar to Hannibal Lecter in the 1991 film adaption of The Silence of the Lambs. **This marks the second time that the series has used the reference; the first occurrence was when Duncan was introduced as the special guest in Grand Chef Auto. *Chris makes a reference to the Hasbro game Battleship at the end of the episode. *The food Chris offered had the character of a nursery rhyme, Humpty Dumpty. Goofs *In a pan shot across Sugar and Ella, there is a point where Ella's bow is missing from her headband. *After Scarlett completes a challenge, instead of the Pimapotew Kinosewak getting a point, it's the Waneyihtam Maskwak who get it. *Rodney's chin cleft disappears several times during this episode. *When Sugar was about to attack Ella, Sky's hair seems to be normal, but in the next scene, it appears to be messed up again. Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Episodes Category:Article Stubs